


Before the Stars Come...

by WildPegasus



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boypussy, Boys Kissing, Cock Tease, Creampie, Cute, Deepthroating, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Love Confessions, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Soft Drinks, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildPegasus/pseuds/WildPegasus
Summary: As a little bit of indication, this is meant to be a follow-up to Neco's Bug Boy fanfic done with his awareness. He also enjoys what I wrote, so that's a plus
Relationships: Amitie & Sig (Puyo Puyo), Ringo Ando/Maguro Sasaki, Sig/Schezo Wegey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Before the Stars Come...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Necoiscool04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necoiscool04/gifts).



> As a little bit of indication, this is meant to be a follow-up to Neco's Bug Boy fanfic done with his awareness. He also enjoys what I wrote, so that's a plus

It was an afternoon in Primp Town, in which Amitie just finished doing her school work, also having other plans for the day...

Her friends, Arle (With Carbuncle) and Ringo came by the entrance and told Ami about what they have planned.

"Hey, Amitie, would you like to hang out with us by the stairway of the Primp Town hall later?" Ringo asks with a confident smile in her face, "Yeah! That's a great idea! And the hall's stairway is a perfect place for what I wanna do", Amitie gleefully responds. "Good. Well, see ya later, then!" Ringo says, as Arle, Carbuncle and her take their leave...

Amitie's been wanting to see the stars for a while. And she feels like today's a perfect day for that thanks to how clear the sky is and how quiet it is...

Then, something came to her. "I wonder what's Sig doing at this time?" Amitie asks herself, to then go extremely out of her way to try and find him.

Meanwhile, Sig's just by a tree with Schezo Wegey, the Dark Mage, who confessed his love to him and had sex together for the first time a few days ago. Sig willingfully had Schezo suck his dick for a bit, enjoying it quite a lot...

Then, Amitie's last place of searching was her classroom. Meanwhile, Accord was sitting by her desk. She kindly tells Amitie: "Sig left more than a few minutes ago. And he was looking more ho-hum than usual" "Wait, what?!" Amitie asks, and knowing she was wasting her time, she almost had an outburst in which she yelled: "FFFFUUUUUUUU-" untill Accord cut her off by saying: "Mind the language, Amitie!" Ami kindly nodded as she left the room to keep the search going. "See mew later!" says Popoi as Amitie leaves the place.

The restless search took Amitie to the town's woods, she would look by the trees to see if Sig was looking for bugs by chance. And when Ami found Sig, he wasn't looking for bugs...

He has no pants or shoes, his shirt's lifted, with cum on the tip of his dick because Schezo just got done sucking him off and he was in the middle of swallowing his spunk

Amitie just looked at Schezo's face, confused and awestruck. "You lousy, no-good pervert! What are you doing to Sig?!" Schezo responds with "D-Don't take it as a wrongful act! I was j-just doi-" Amitie cuts him off by saying "I KNEW you would do these kinds 'a things", as she blabbers on, her hat just looks at the 2 loverboys in a confused manner.

As Amitie just blah blah'd, she just tilted her head and took a look at Sig, who, again, is naked. Amitie blushed at the sight of Sig being nude and she covers her eyes because of sheer embarrassment. 

"Amitie. There's no need to be embarrassed." Sig tells her, "Schezo's doing this as an act of love." Amitie stares at Schezo, thinking there's something fishy going on. "Love, huh... Is this by chance something done because of the Rune Lord's influence?!" Schezo, surprised about how Amitie knows of such a thing, asks her "How do you know that?! What kind of source gave you the idea that I was under the influence of the Rune Lord?!" Amitie, with an oddly deadpan tone, says: "Arle told me about it when reading some old diaries she found." She then asks him "And how old were ya again? 100 somethin'? I kinda forgot." "I'm 180 years old, thank you very much! And why would Arle tell you of such info-" "Cut it for a moment, Schezo. To show that I'm not possesed by some dark influence, would you gladly join us, Amitie?" 

Amitie, knowing that she doesn't have much to do, kindly nods to the offer and casually backflips over the shrub in her path. Contrary to what usually happens with her, she sticks the landing quite nicely. Then, she sit down and asks: "Well? What now?" Schezo points at Sig's dick, giving Amitie the idea of playing with Sig for a bit. Feeling a bit sheepish about it, Amitie touched the tip of Sig's dick, which made him moan softly. Schezo gestured her to keep going, which she did, using her fingers to gently caress the tip of Sig's 6 inches of bliss. She started to get a bit faster, which started to make Sig blush, and he kept moaning as she played with his dick.

And after Ami played with his tip for a good while, Sig came a little in her hand, which flustered her because she's never seen such a thing. "W-w-what IS this?!" Amitie asks as she shows it to Schezo "Don't worry about that Amitie. It's a thing from us boys that we call "cum". Would you be interested in licking it off your hand and swallowing it, too?" Schezo says as he takes off his shirt. Then, Amitie, just licks the cum off her hand, swallows it. She blushes, and quietly says "Yummy..." afterwards.

"I'd like to keep going with this, Sig..." Amitie tells Sig, he then responds with "Yeah. Maybe use your mouth on it, too.", And then, Ami started to play with Sig's dick with her hand for a bit, with Schezo giving her the motions to start stroking. Then, after getting handsy for a while, Amitie started licking on the tip of Sig's dick, making Sig whimper and blush a little as he feels her tongue touch the tip, to then start licking the entire thing not long after. And she tops that little bit off by kissing the tip in a cute yet teasing manner, and Schezo, still teaching her about a few things, tells her "Try and put the thing in your mouth.", as he took off his pants and shoes, also revealing another nice and long dick. 

Then, Amitie starts putting the tip of Sig's nice dick in her mouth, going in and out like when she was stroking him. And then, as Schezo gestured her, she started to go deeper and faster, to the point in which Amitie's sucking off Sig's whole dick at a moderate and smooth pace. But, feeling like she should do something else, Amitie gets off of Sig's dick and asks "Is there more that I can do? Because I'm really loving this." Schezo, thinking about other things, says "You can give his cute little butthole a nice bit of tongue action. And maybe even go for milking his prostate as well". 

Amitie then spreads Sig's legs as she takes her plunge down his ass. She starts by licking his anus in a circular manner as a way to kick things off, to then go inside and get to the true tongue action. As Amitie kept rimming Sig's anus, Schezo started jerking himself off as he was watching, wanting to please himself in the meantime. Meanwhile, Amitie started to stroke Sig's cock as she rimmed him, giving him that added bit of pleasure while she kept going with his ass and because she liked hearing him moan. Then, Amitie felt like she should go a bit deeper and go for the prostate, like Schezo said, so she took her tongue off his ass, and she started fingering his wet boy hole quite slowly as she reached for his prostate and she started to take off her pants, panties and shoes as well, showing her nice pink pussy, feeling like she should give herself some pleasure too.

Amitie then uses her other hand to pleasure herself like what she's doing to Sig, by going in and out with her fingers. And after a good few minutes of silence, she then gets close to Sig and moans out "Ah... You look so cute like this... And you really seem to like this very much, huh? Me too. I'd like to please you even further". After that moment of teasing, Amitie started to go a lot faster and she was starting to reach his prostate too, which made Sig blush and moan even more. Amitie, taking note of this, keeps going like this and tells Sig: "Heh... You're REALLY starting to get aroused now, huh? Just give me more of your cum, please! Much more!" As she kept fingering, Sig came a lot more than last time, he didn't even have to touch his dick in the end of it, which made Ami giggle as she then licks the cum off of him, to then kiss him with it in her mouth and have Sig taste it. This made Schezo cum as he jerked himself off. 

"I could use a bit of cleaning, Amitie" Schezo says, wanting some action with her. Then, Amitie gets on Schezo's dick and starts licking the cum off of him, with some sucking in there too. As Amitie sucked him off, Schezo wanted to give her pleasure while recieving it. So, while Amitie was still sucking, Schezo tells her: "You can stop using your mouth now. I'd like you to feel my dick between your thighs, because they seem soft." As Amitie was getting started on rubbing her thighs between Schezo's large dick, he lifted her shirt and started feeling Ami's nice, soft boobs and playing with her nipples as well. That, alongside having Schezo's dick rub between her naughty bits and thighs, makes her blush and moan louder than when she was fingering herself. "Oh... Ahn~... Schezo... I've n-n-never felt quite like this in my life..." Amitie says as she ecstatically rubs his dick. Schezo, knowing how well he's doing with her, starts licking on her sensitive nipples, which makes her moan even more. After licking her nips for a few minutes, Schezo went for it and sucked on them, which gave Amitie a strong enough feeling of ecstasy to change her tone of voice from her usual chipper tone, to a deeper, much more sultry tone of voice .

Amitie's pussy was SOAKING wet, she was moaning with complete utter pleasure and her face was as red as her hat. As the rubbing and sucking went on, Schezo started blushing, indicating that he's starting to cum. He then stopped sucking on Ami's tits to tell her "Please... Go faster on me. I can't wait for any longer...". And faster she went, still moaning hard and blushing heavilly. Then, Schezo starts shooting his load on Amitie's ass and thighs. Schezo, glad with how Amitie played with him, says: "You did quite well for a first time, young lady, but I feel like Bug Boy has some unfinished business with me"

Meanwhile, Arle, Carbuncle and Ringo are sitting by the stairway of the Primp Town hall, having some sodas together. Arle asks" Do you have any ideas on where Amitie is, Ringo? (Guu?)", Ringo sighs and responds with "Nothing. I just hope nothing freaky-deaky happens." "Right!" Arle responds, as she finishes her drink, letting out a loud, yet short burp. "Your tomboyish nature can seriously be a problem, Arle" Ringo retorts, annoyed at her shenanigan.

Back to where Sig, Amitie and Schezo are. Amitie just got done rubbing off on Schezo's dick as he sucked her tits, Sig is having his time with the Mage, who tells him: "Now, Bug Boy. I feel like we should get closer and feel each other too. How about you join your sword with mine and we clash for a bit?" Sig nods while blushing at the thought of touching dicks with Schezo. The Dark Mage gets close to Sig and puts his dick next to his loverboy's. He then starts thrusting back and forth, creating a hot sensation for both of them. "S-so nice..." Sig moans out as Schezo takes charge of the frottage. Meanwhile, Amitie's just looking at the 2 boys going at it, drooling at the sight of their 2 dicks touching. On the wish for more pleasure, she gets close to the 2 loverboys and starts stroking their dicks at the same time...

The boys blushed deeply as Ami stroked their 2 swords at the same time, because it feels even better with her included. And as she kept going, Ami asks: "Wouldn't it be nice if I were to put my boobies between your 2 cocks?", but Schezo and Sig are drowining in pleasure and couldn't answer because of all the moaning. Then, Ami just giggles and goes for what she said, putting her soft breasts between the 2 loverboys' dicks and give them pleasure that way. Meanwhile, Schezo and Sig started to moan a lot more as Ami titfucked them nice and easy, she then says: "You seem to be enjoying the warmth of my boobs quite a lot. Would it be nice if I do something else afterwards?", and Schezo responds by saying "Ah... Yes... It would be quite helpful of you to do more as we clash, Amitie..." 

Amitie kissed Schezo and Sig's dicks as they frotted because she wanted to do something more with them. She then giggled for a bit before putting her tongue on the 2 dicks, licking them in a circular manner for maximum coverage. And after a good bit of licking, Ami breathes in and starts sucking on the 2 loverboys' dicks as they frotted, going in and out at a nice and easy pace. Sig started moaning a lot more than last time and Schezo, still moaning in absolute pleasure, smiled at what Ami's doing and tells her: "You're really adding to the fun as Sig and I clash swords, Amitie. And I feel like I'm about to burst right now...", Sig chimes in, saying: "M-Me too, Schezo"

Meanwhile, Arle, Carby and Ringo are just sitting by the Primp Town hall's stairway. Then, Maguro passes by and sits alongside the girls. He then asks "How you doin'? Is there anything going around here that you consider interesting? ★", Arle responding with a straight "No. (Guu)", and Ringo just says "Nothing really, but I'm kinda worried about Amitie. She hasn't come back from her wild search for Sig yet. I just wanna know if she's okay", Maguro just says "No need to worry, Ringo. Amitie's quite capable of fending for herself too, you know?★" "Yeah, I guess you're right, Maguro..." Ringo responds in a shy tone, with a light blush on her face...

(Continuing on with the saucy stuff)

While she was still sucking on their dicks, Amitie winked at the 2 boys as a warning that she'll stop, to then get off their dicks and stroke them faster than last time. And as she kept going, Schezo and Sig both cum at the same time, with most of it landing on Amitie's face and tits. "Man, that felt great..." Amitie responded as she got some of the cum off her face, to then put some on her fingers and have Schezo taste his own spunk mixed with Sig's as a way to play with him.

After that happened, Schezo then says: "That felt nice, but I feel like I wanna try out how your pussy hole feels like, Amitie. Seems like a sweet thing to try.", Sig butts in by asking: "But who gets to try it first?" "Good question, Sig... Seems like something to settle with a Puyo match. Whoever wins the match gets to try Amitie's pussy first! No exceptions..."

Sig wins the match fair and square. How? He did something impressive yet anticlimactic...

The elusive and rare 19 chain!

Meanwhile, Amitie was getting herself ready by taking her shirt off and fingering her pussy for whoever won. 

Sig gets close to Amitie, getting ready to have sex with her. Bug Boy starts by licking Ami's wet pussy and playing around with her clitoris, getting a taste of her fluids. Then, Sig puts his dick near Amitie's pussy, which makes him blush because of how different it feels to anything else he's done and tried. And feeling shy, Amitie says: "Ah... Sig... P-Please don't go overboard like what you did with Schezo back there" referring to the 19 chain in the Puyo match. Then, Sig starts putting his dick inside Ami's tight, pink pussy, only putting in the tip as a way to start. Amitie moans a little, and she says: "Ahn~... Please go deeper, Sig...", Sig does just that, making Amitie moan a lot more. The penetration starts off quite slowly because this is the 1st time Sig has penetrated someone. "Oh... Ah~... Faster... Do it faster, please..." Amitie says as she's getting penetrated. And Sig starts going faster like what Amitie said, making her moan a lot more than before. "Ahn~... Oh, yeah... Just like that..." Amitie moans out as Sig penetrates her.

Then, as Schezo looked by, he wanted to get a feel for things without intervening completely. He then gets close to Sig's dick and starts putting his tongue in it as a way to get a taste of Ami's fluids while also pleasing Sig in the process. "Ah! S-Schezo! Didn't expect you to be so impatient... " Amitie says in a surprised manner when she saw Schezo, but she quickly gets used to it and she tells him: "But don't fret. You're just adding to the fun..."

As Schezo kept playing around while Sig fucked Amitie, he started licking on Ami's clit as well, making her feel more pleasure. "Oh~... Now you're REALLY adding to this, Schezo." Amitie says as she notices Schezo licking her clitty. Sig then tells Amitie: "Amitie... I feel like I'm about to cum...", She then says: "Hnngh... Oh~... Yeah... Please go faster, Sig. I wanna feel your cum inside me..."

Sig starts going faster, like Amitie told him to do, "Oh, yeah~... Ahh~... Hah~... Keep going like this, Sig... Fill me up..." Amitie moans out as Sig fucked her real good, with the Dark Mage still playing around with Ami's clit. And after a quick and easy fucking session, Sig shoots a large load inside Amitie's pussy, big enough to spill out a little on Schezo's face. Then, Sig pulls out of Amitie's pussy, letting the cream ooze out. 

Amitie sighs and says "Ah... That felt amazing" after Sig pulled out of her pussy. Schezo gets close to Amitie and tells her: "I'm willing to try and take a dive down inside of you, but I ask of you a favor before I start." "What favor are you talking about?" Amitie asks in response. Schezo then spreads her legs and tells her: "I'd like to put my tongue inside your butthole and you can do the same to me." The Dark Mage starts licking her anus quite slowly, to then go in not long after. "Ah~... Oh~... Yes... Keep going, Schezo..." Amitie says as Schezo rimmed her booty. And as he kept rimming, Schezo started fingering Ami's cream filled pussy, making her moan louder. Then, Amitie squirts out of her pussy as Schezo fingered and rimmed her. "Oh, my..." Amitie quietly said as Schezo got his tongue out of her ass. "Quite excellent, Amitie. I want you to do the same with me, but I want to do something while at it." "Well, what's that?" Amitie asks, for Schezo to respond with "Lie down." Amitie does just that, while blushing a little. Then, Schezo turns around and sits his ass on Amitie's face. As Amitie was getting boy butt in her face, she starts grabbing onto his cheeks as he's also putting his balls in her face, making her smile.

"Now, Amitie. Get ready to use your tongue on my tight hole, because I feel like something nice is coming my way later..." Schezo says as he shakes his ass at Amitie's face. "Y-you pervert..." Ami retorts as she sees Schezo shake his caboose. Schezo then lets Amitie put his tongue in there. Starting off with a bit of teasing by licking his anus in a circular manner, to then finger him for a bit. "I'm just getting started..." Amitie responds with a horny smile in her face. She then takes the plunge down Schezo's ass, going in like with Sig, nice and deep. "Ah... V-very good, Amitie." Schezo moans out as he lets Ami go in deep with her tongue and grab his ass.

Meanwhile, Sig was just sitting next to them idly. Fingering himself with his left hand as Ami rimmed Schezo. Later, he got next to them, to then suck Schezo's dick as he got rimmed. "Oh~... Ah~... Nice of you to join, Bug Boy..." Schezo said as he sees Sig suck him off in a similar manner to how Amitie did it. Nice and smooth...

"Nghh~... I feel like I'm gonna burst." Schezo says as Sig and Amitie continued to please him, going faster as they're about to get done. Then, Schezo cums inside Sig's mouth and Amitie gets her tongue out of the Mage's ass. Sig would then swallow some of the spunk, to then use the rest for some snowballing with Schezo. And Amitie would kiss Schezo's anus in the meantime, to then spank his left ass cheek for a tease.

"You did quite well, Amitie and Sig." Schezo says as he gets off of Amitie's face. He then puts his dick near Amitie's pussy, telling her: "I feel like I should take the opportunity to use my sword and put it inside you. Seems to be quite the journey, specially seeing Sig enjoy his time with you." Schezo quickly starts fucking Amitie's pussy, going at a faster speed than Sig because he's done this act before. "Hah~... Ahh~... Yes~... Oh, my... You're quite good at this, Schezo..." Ami says as she's getting dicked like never before. Meanwhile, Sig's next to Amitie, and she takes the opportunity to play with him as she gets fucked by the Dark Mage. 

Amitie would later start sucking Sig's dick as she gets fucked. Schezo, enjoying his time with Amitie, says: "I can feel why Sig is so pleased. And with someone as cute as you.", Amitie doesn't say anything as she's still sucking Sig off. Later, Sig gets up, turns around and starts deepthroating Amitie that way, putting his balls in her face as well. Sig would start fingering himself with his left hand as he's fucking Ami's throat. Schezo would start edging himself as he keeps fucking Ami's dripping wet snatch. Sig catches wind of Schezo's plan because of a vibration from the antennae in his hair, to then start fucking Amitie's throat even harder and milk his prostate at the same time. "Ah~... I wanna cum inside your throat, Amitie..." Sig says as he keeps going. Then, Schezo pulls out of Amitie's pussy and Sig cums inside her mouth. Ami then swallows all the spunk inside her mouth like a good girl.

"Ah~... That felt amazing..." Amitie moans out after swallowing Sig's cum. Meanwhile, Sig's tired himself out fucking Ami's throat and he sits down next to her. Amitie, wanting to toy with Sig a bit more, starts playing with his balls as he's next to her. Schezo would then put his dick near Amitie's ass. "I'd like to go for the other hole, Amitie." Schezo says as he prods Ami's ass with the tip of his dick. "Ngh... Please b-be careful, Schezo..." Amitie says as he keeps prodding, thinking it could hurt her.

"This feels like quite the tease, but I'd like to go at it sooner..." Schezo says as he then puts his fingers in his mouth and fingers Ami's tight hole. Amitie moans as the Mage fingers her hole in preparation for the dicking. Then, after Schezo got Ami's ass wet and ready, he starts fucking her. He goes in smoothly and fucks her like it's nothing. "Ah~... Hah~... Oh~... Oh, yeah... This feels amazing..." Amitie moans out as Schezo fucks her ass.

"You're really enjoying this, Amitie. Quite impressive for a first time..." Schezo says as he keeps fucking her. Sig, wanting to have some action, goes to Schezo's back and starts rimming him. "Ah~... Oh~... Bug Boy... You'd like to have some fun too?" Schezo moans out as Sig rims him. 

Meanwhile, Ringo's just sitting idly in the town hall's staircase, while Maguro's just leaning back, playing with his kendama, Arle came back saying "Hey, guys! I'm back, and I got you all more sodas! I even got one for Carby, too (Guu...)", Ringo and Maguro grab theirs and say "Thanks!" to Arle at the same time, Arle gives one to Carbuncle, and grabs another one out of the bag for herself, with one left for Ami-san if she were to return. Ringo tells Maguro-kun: "I've been wanting to do somethin' for a while besides just dawdling around and hang around these parts or the things in the Physics club recently. Maybe you'd like to come over to my place for a sleep-over, Maguro? I've honestly wanted to be with you for a while, but I don't think my feelings are up to it", Maguro responds by saying "Hey, that sounds like a fun time ★" as he takes a good swig of his soda, "And feelings? ★" he responds after he drinks up "That sounds pretty serious, but I'm all for it ★", he says in a caring tone. Meanwhile, as the talk goes on, Arle and Carbuncle are just idly leaning by the stairs, not even caring about the touching words in their proximity, just drinking their sodas. And in a dumbass twist, Carbunny's the one to burp this time, which made Arle laugh, Ringo (again) gets miffed at it, and Maguro just chuckles a bit as he's just nonchalantly finishing his drink and playing around with his kendama. 

In the meantime, Schezo was still fucking Amitie's ass while Sig rimmed him. Then, Sig got off of his loverboy's ass, to then put his dick near it. "I want to do you a favor while you go at it, Schezo", Sig says as he gets ready to fuck the Mage's ass. "Ah~... What is it that you want to do, Sig?" Schezo says as he continues to fuck Ami's ass. Sig doesn't respond and just goes for it, putting his 6 inches of bliss inside Schezo's wizhole. "Ahn~... I never knew you wanted to put your sword inside me, Bug Boy..." Schezo moans out as Sig starts fucking him real good. "Oh~... It feels so nice... It's like it wants me to stay in there..." Sig says as he keeps going with Schezo's hole.

"Hah~... Ahn~... Ooh~... Please... G-go faster..." Amitie moans out as she gets fucked nice and easy by Schezo. Schezo starts going faster, moaning as he's also getting penetrated by Sig. "Ah~... Oh, my~... I feel like I'm gonna cum..." Schezo says as he keeps fucking Ami's booty. "Oh~... Hah~... Please do. I want you to cum inside my butt, Schezo..." Ami moans out as he keeps going. Sig would then start fucking Schezo at a faster speed, while also milking his prostate so he can cum a lot faster. "Ah~... It seems that I've taught you well, Bug Boy..." Schezo says as he's getting fucked hard by his loverboy.

Schezo then shoots a huge load inside Ami's booty and Sig would do the same to him. "Oh, my... You came quite a lot, Schezo..." Ami says as Schezo pulls out of her ass, letting the cream flow. Sig then pulls out of Schezo's hole and gets close to Amitie, kissing her tummy and hugging her. "Ah... Amitie... I'd like something more with you..." Sig moans out as he then kisses her in the cheek. 

After a nice warm embrace, Sig starts fucking Amitie's ass, nice and hard. "Ahn~... Oh~... Hah~... Yeah... So nice... Keep going, loverboy..." Amitie moans out as Sig keeps fucking her. "Ah~... Please lock your legs around me... I want to be closer to you..." Sig says as he keeps going at it, for Amitie to respond with "As you wish, Bug Boy..." using her sultry tone of voice. Amitie locks her legs around Sig as he keeps fucking her, going in deeper. Meanwhile, Schezo gets close to Sig and starts rimming him. "Oh~... Schezo? You're doing it too?" Sig says as he gets rimmed by Schezo. After a good rimming session, Schezo puts his cock near Sig's butt, whispering to him: "I want to repay the favor, Bug Boy...". Schezo would then start fucking Sigs's ass whilst he fucked Ami's, going in like there's no tomorrow.

"Ah~... Oh~... This feels amazing..." Sig says as he gets fucked by the Dark Mage. Amitie giggles as she sees Sig's blushing face, thinking he looks cute. "Hah~... Yeah~... Ahn~... You're so sweet, Sig..." Amitie says in her nice and sultry voice, Sig responds with a quiet: "Thanks...". And as he's fucking Sig, Schezo's edging himself in a similar manner to what he did to Amitie, wanting more out of his time. "Ah~... Hah~... I want you to feel me, Sig..." Amitie says as she hugs him, pressing her soft breasts against Sig's chest. She would start kissing him and petting his head as they kept going in. 

"Ah~... So nice... Can't hold it in for much longer..." Schezo says as he cums inside Sig's ass. Schezo then pulls out of Bug Boy's ass while he kept fucking and kissing Amitie because he loved her that much, likewise with Ami.. "Oh~... I want to try something different with you, Amitie..." Sig says after a long and intimate French kiss. "Ahn~... Please do... I wanna keep doing this..." Amitie moans out as Sig would get on her back and puts her on his lap. Sig would keep fucking Ami's ass as he grabbed onto her nice wide hips.

"Yes~... Hah~... Keep going... This feels amazing..." Amitie says as Sig keeps fucking her ass. They would later kiss again, with Sig fondling Ami's boobs as they smooch. After the kiss, Amitie tells Sig "I'm gonna do some things with ya on my own, 'kay?", with Sig quietly nodding. Ami would start controlling the pace that she was getting fucked with some teasing in between. She would then ride Sig's dick at a nice and quick pace, going in deep and swinging her hips left and right as she rode him.

"Ahn~... Yeah~... Oh, my~... Ahh~... That's it..." Amitie moans out as she keeps going in. Sig then asks Ami "Can I grab onto your legs and go in deeper?". Amitie then nods to that, letting Sig grab onto her legs and keep fucking her that way. "Ah~... Yes~... Just like that..." Ami says as Sig fucks her ass nice and deep, making her squirt from her pussy from all the ecstasy.

Schezo, wanting more action, gets close to Amitie and starts fingering her. "Ahn~... Schezo?" Amitie says as she gets her pussy played with. "I want to do something more with you..." says the Dark Mage as he then puts his dick near Amitie's pussy. Schezo then starts fucking Ami's pussy while Sig kept going with her ass.

As they fucked Amitie's holes, Sig and Schezo would kiss each other and hold hands as they went in at the same time. Ami giggles as it happens because she finds it endearing.

"Oh, yeah~... Ahn~... Keep going... You're both so cute together..." Amitie says as she gets fucked by the 2 loverboys. Amitie would then start playing with her clitty and nipples while the dicking goes on. "Ahn~... Please kiss me again, Sig..." Amitie says with her sultry voice. They kiss as the fucking goes on, looking rather passionate. Amitie would then start nibbling on Sig's ear as a showing of love. "I want to please you even further as we keep penetrating Amitie..." Schezo tells Sig as he starts fingering his ass. "Ah~... Oh~... I'd like to do the same, Schezo..." Sig says as he puts his left hand near Schezo's hole to start fingering him. They would keep fucking Amitie's holes as they fingered each other. "Hah~... Yes~... Oh~... So nice... I love every single second of this..." Amitie moans out as the boys kept going with her and with each other.

Amitie then giggles and says: "I'd like to do something more with you before we get done". She then pulls out of both dicks and tells Sig: "Lie down for a moment, Bug Boy...". Sig would then lie down, Amitie puts her ass in front of Sig's face and tells him: "I've been wanting to try this myself..." as she shakes her ass. Amitie starts sitting on Sig's face, letting him lick her pussy as she starts sucking Schezo and Sig off again like when she started. "Ah~... Oh~... Quite excellent, Amitie..." Schezo says as he gets sucked off. Amitie starts sucking the boys off faster, giving them nothing but pure pleasure as she goes on.

"I feel like I'm gonna cum..." Schezo says as Amitie kept sucking him and Sig off. Sig doesn't say anything, but his blushing indicates that he's feeling the same way as Schezo while licking Amitie's pussy. Ami would then get off their dicks and off Sig's face to tell them: "Wanna do it inside my other holes again?". Sig and Schezo nod to keeping the coitus going, to then go like last time, Sig fucking her ass and Schezo going for the pussy. "Hah~... Ahn~... Yeah~... Go faster... I want you both to cum inside my holes..." Amitie says as she gets fucked by the 2 loverboys. Her face is redder than her hat, she's trembling in pleasure and moaning like there's no tomorrow

"Oh~... Please... Go faster... Ah~... Cum for me, please... Hah~..." Amitie moans out in her sultry tone, wanting to get it over with. And just as Ami pleaded, the 2 boys started to go faster, making Ami moan even more. Then, Sig would kiss Amitie again as he and Schezo cum inside both her holes, filling her up quite a lot. They both pull out and let the cream flow like water. "Ah~... So yummy..." Amitie says as she covers her face due to how much she's blushing.

Sig then hugs Amitie and tells her "I love you..." as they share one more kiss. Schezo, with a strong smile, says: "It was quite the great experience getting all up inside you, and you doing the same with me. Quite better than my last time with Sig." Bug Boy doesn't say a word as he's embracing Ami after the kiss. Then, Amitie says "Man, that felt kinky..." with a weirdly smug smile. 

Later, the 3 put their clothes back on. "Farewell..." Schezo says as he takes his leave. Amitie was just leaning by the tree and asks: "Wasn't that fun? Ain't that right, Sig?" Meanwhile, Sig was just idly sitting by the other side of the tree, smiling as a butterfly flies by and a ladybug gets on his hair. Ami notices what she's seeing, telling Sig: "Oh, you're smiling?! That's actually really rare to see from you", Sig then gets up, hugs Ami-san again, kisses her forehead, tells her, with the smile still untouched "Thanks for joining us. And I also love you... A lot." and then walks away, with his hands in his pockets, as Amitie just smiles to herself, knowing that Sig loves her as much as she loves him. And then, she realized something "Oh, wait! I forgot that the other girls were hanging out by the town hall's stairway!! They might be worried about me since I took a long while with the 2 boys!!!", then Ami just bolts off to where the gang was. 

Amitie makes it to where her friends are, all the which were just sitting there, watching as the dusk sets in. Ami yells, in her chipper tone "I'm back, guys!", Arle greets here quite nicely, Ringo sighs in relief, knowing that she's safe, and Maguro just waves cooly. Ringo asks: "Where have you been, Amitie? It took you quite a while to get back from your search for Sig", Arle butts in: "I got you a soda for when you'd come back. It's kinda warm, but I can cool it up if you want to", Ringo annoyingly glances at Arle for getting in the way, who kindly gives Ami her soda, one in which she uses her rarely used "Cold" spell to get back into its icy cool state. Ami-san thanks Arle for the soda, to which she says "No problem!", then, she sits back with the gang, drinking her soda, to then start talking about what happened. "My search for Sig lead to quite a few things, one of them was finding him with that crazy old mage guy. Schezo was his name, right?" Arle sighs and responds with: "Him?! That crazy mo-" Amitie cuts her off by telling to the gang: "He was doing some things with Sig, not because of him being a pervert, but because he actually shows love towards Sig. I joined 'em, and while Schezo had a good time with me, Sig showed his true feelings. Showing that he loved me too." "Hey, that's nice ★" Maguro responds, and Ringo then asks Amitie: "What WERE they doing? And how'd they have you joining?", Ami just sheepishly said: "Eh, heh heh. It's a story long enough to not bother telling you, but Sig DID end up showing his true feelings towards me and I did the same..." "But with SCHEZO?!" Arle still questions, Amitie responds by saying "Yeah, he can be a moron with a bad vocab. I've heard him talk too. But he's pretty nice, which is something quite rare, like seeing Sig smile"

"Sig actually showing emotion?! Seems like quite the moment for you, Amitie. ★" Maguro says after hearing what Amitie had to tell after the time she spent out, "It was quite the sight for my little green eyes" Amitie replied smiling as she finished her soda. Then, as the sun sets, Arle and Carby get up and take their leave, with Arle saying: "It's starting to get dark. We're just gonna leave for now (Guu-Guu, Gu Guu!)", Ringo, then says: "And could ya help me and Maguro get back to Suzuran as well, Arle? I'd like to go back home", Maguro nods, and then notices Ami, and tells her: "You're just gonna stay here while the sun sets, Amitie?★", she responds with: "Yeah. I want to see the stars tonight, so don't worry about me, Maguro!" And after the sun sets, Amitie, like she said, was seeing the beautiful starry night sky as she reflected on her realization and what she's been doing, untill an unexpected visit comes... 

It was the likes of Sig! Who was just passing by to see what Amitie was doing. He greeted her with a cold (Like usual) "Hello, Amitie...". Ami responded by saying "Hey there, Sig! I was just watchin' the stars. And the sky looks beautiful tonight, kinda like your smile a few hours ago...". Sig blushes a little and responds by saying: "T-thanks...". Amitie then giggles at what he says and she gives him a thumbs up afterwards. "Thanks for the compliment, Bug Boy!" Amitie kindly says. She then hugs Sig, making him smile for a bit. And as Amitie hugged him, he notices something in the sky "Hey! Is that what I think that is?", then Ami looks up and responds by saying: "Yep. It's the one. That's the North Star." "I really picked a good day for this, and with you too, Sig. It's just wonderful". After spending some time looking at the stars with Amitie, Sig gets up and tells her: "It's been a good time hanging out with you, but I feel like I should be sleeping right now.", Amitie then tells Sig: "Sleep well! Cuz I'll be here for a while", and Sig waves Amitie goodbye as he leaves the surrounding area of the Primp Town hall. Amitie's sitting by the stairway, smiling like there's no care in the world because her day was truly complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks to some of my Discord buddies for the praise, input and inspiration as I wrote this. Feedback is also appreciated.


End file.
